


With Respect

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He can’t remember when he stopped using it. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Respect

**Author's Note:**

> Based on something I noticed about James in 6:01 and 6:02

He can’t remember when he stopped using it. When it became easier, most of the time, not to preface or suffix his conversation with the honorific.

The respect’s still there – there all the more in looks, gestures, silent acts of support as much as the spoken word – never needing a three-letter word to attest to it. To underline the difference between their status.

Now, if he does use it, it’s a warning, a caution, and Lewis takes heed. 

Or, on summer evenings over a pint, it’s said in gentle mockery, underpinned by affection, and received with a wry smile. 

“Sir.”


End file.
